


Negan's night with Carl and Enid

by YourNewLeader



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourNewLeader/pseuds/YourNewLeader
Summary: Negan spends his night together with Carl and Enid at Alexandria ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT will be included! Don't like - don't read :)

"We'll get you some more stuff, alright!? Nobody has to die just because we had a bad week!" Rick yelled towards Negan. The leader of the Saviors stood in front of the empty trucks. Usually Rick's trucks were full of nice fucking shit, but this time they was almost empty. The Saviors formed a circle around them in the middle of the streets inside Alexandria. Rick felt sweat starting to run down on his forehead. He spend all his energy on finding guns for the junk yard group. The former Sheriff was never in this Situation before, how would Negan react to not fullfilling his orders. The citizens of Alexandra stayed inside their houses, watching the whole show through their dirty windows.

"Just give us another day, maybe two. I promise, I'll get you your stuff..." Rick added, looking at Negan's back. He had no idea where he should find that much supplies in two days, though. But he had to buy himself and his people some time. Negan turned slowly around, looking inside Rick's eyes. He pushed his cold hands into the pockets on his leather jacket and leaned his head a little bit aside. "I'm in a good damn fucking mood today, Ricky dicky. I'll give you two days to find better shit than this.." he said, pointing towards the almost empty trucks behind him. The man in leather swung his Baseball bat onto his right shoulder as he stepped a few feets away from Rick. The Saviors around them were quiet, they were almost glad that they didn't have to carry heavy stuff from A to B for once. "I hope you don't mind that i will stay in your house until you found my stuff." Negan mentioned with a grin on his face. Rick didn't even have a chance to answer. Negan was already heading towards his house and a few Saviors stood in front of Rick to block his way. The former Sheriff shook his head slowly and narrowed his eyebrows. Michonne, Tara, Rosita,... they were already on some missions, which means that Rick had to find this stuff on his own. Without asking any more questions, Rick swung his ass into one of the trucks. He felt his shirt pressing into the seat, it was already wet from his sweat. He could smell it. A loud noise appeard as the engine got turned on. Rick exhaled once more through his mouth before he started to drive out of Alexandria. A few Saviors closed the gates once he drove past them.

 

Negan pushed the front door open which lead into Rick's house. A soft smile appeard on the man's lips as he saw the inside of it once again. He loved the Sanctuary but Alexandria had much better shit to offer than his own camp. The man stepped inside, covering the floor with dirt. He didn't care that his dark boots were covert in dirt. Why should he take them off, it's not his house anyway. Negan then closed the door again once he was inside the building. He immediately walked inside the kitchen, maybe there were some spaghetti left from last time as he came here. He pulled the White fridge open. His eyes scanned every single spot but they only had a few vegetables inside it. Negan moved his hand through his black hair, before he closed the fridge again. The man unzipped his leather jacket, it was hot as hell inside this house even though it was already late. The sun was almost gone. Thinking about it, that would probably make it harder for Rick to find stuff. But Negan didn't give two shits, not even one. A few pictures were placed on the shelfs in the living room. Negan walked up to them, grabbing one of the pictures. It showed Rick, Carl and a woman which he never saw before. Probably the kid's mother, yeah that had to be her. Carl told him a nice little Story at the Sanctuary about how he had to shoot her. The man took a deep breath as he continued staring at the picture. All three of them seemed happy, good old days. It made Negan remember his old days, with his former wife, Lucille. What a shame that everything changed. The man put the picture carefully back down on the shelf. All of a sudden he heard voices from outside. He recognized the voice, it was the sheriff's son, Carl. Only a few seconds later, the front door got pushed open again.

 

"I don't know what the Saviors are doi- " Carl's voice froze immediately as he saw Negan standing right in front of him. Enid stood next to the boy, reaching out for his hand as he noticed the man too. She moved herself slowly behind Carl. Negan raised his eyebrows a bit and of course he had his big ass grin again on his face. "Well hello there, Kids. Did you miss me, Carl?" he asked, slightly giggeling. Carl made sure that he stood right in front of his girl, trying to protect her as good as possible from this fucking guy. He didn't answer Negan's question, he just looked at him with a serious face. Negan threw Lucille gently onto the couch before he opened his arms. He was hoping that Carl would hug him, but the kid was still not moving. Negan just stood there with his arms open, looking at the two Teenagers. "That's quite embarrassing..." Negan pointed out as he finally lowered his hands again.

"What are you doing in my house?" Carl asked, he sounded annoyed as hell. Negan rubbed his flat hand over his chin, feeling his fingers move across his beard. He pushed himself down onto the couch next to Lucille. "Your dad has to find some more stuff for me. And until then i'll stay here with you guys." he explained proud, crossing his arms into each other. Carl shook his head and rolled his eye. This man was never satisfied, he always needed more and more. Finally Carl stepped into the house, pulling Enid softly with him as they were holding hands. The young girl tried to avoid eye contact with the leader of the Saviors as good as possible. She just focused her eyes on the floor.  Carl pushed his blue flannel into his pants as he headed up the stairs together with his girl. Negan was alone again, still sitting on the damn couch. The man looked up to the ceiling, hearing Carl and Enid's footsteps through it. Negan wrapped his fingers around his metal belt, looking around the room. It wasn't easy to find something entertaining in this house. Books, Food, or more books. Nope, everything was boring. He had to find something better, luckily he knew where he could find something which would be more fun  than books. He pulled himself back up from the couch and grabbed Lucille again. He moved up the stairs just like Carl and Enid a few seconds ago. "Knock knock!" he yelled as he bashed his fist against the door to Carl's room. Nobody opened the door for him, not even an answer came out of the room. "I said knock fucking knock!!" he repeated, slamming Lucille against the door. Just before the door was completely covert in scratches, the door got opened by Carl. "What!?" he yelled pissed. The Boy's hand was still holding the door knob, ready to slam the door into Negan's face.

"Can't you leave us alone!?" Carl added, his voice got louder. Negan leaned back a little, staring into the kid's blue eye. Anger was burning inside the young man, Negan could feel that. "Say please" Negan whispered, leaning down to Carl's face. The sheriff's son closed his eye lids a little bit, he didn't wanna beg Negan to leave. But he wanted to spend some time with Enid, alone. He swallowed  quickly, trying to calm down. He turned his head around so he could look at his girlfriend. Enid was sitting on Carl's back, she was about to pull some comics out of her backpack for Carl. But she waited with that until the man left. Carl rolled his eye back at Negan, hesitating for a Moment before he said: " Could you leave us alone, please?" he asked in a soft tone, it almost sounded like he would beg Negan. The man in leather grinned and rubbed his hand through Carl's hair. "Nope!" he said laughing. He pushed Carl softy aside and stepped into the room. The Boy felt the man's hand press against his chest, just before he got pushed aside. Carl gave him a death stare as he walked past him. Well, now he was in their room and he was not gonna leave anytime soon. Carl closed the door again, before he jumped onto his bed next to Enid. The leader of the Saviors looked out of the window after he pushed the curtains softy aside. He could see his people walking around on the streets. The sun disappeard behind the mountains in the distance. Enid pulled a few comics out of her bag, placing them all on the bed. "Here, your favourite one" Enid smilled, handing Carl a comic book about the Punisher. The boy took it happily, pressing a kiss on Enid's cheek. She giggled softly, feeling her cheeks heat up. Carl read this already five times but it was so damn good! Negan sat down onto the edge of the bed, looking at the comic books. He was never really into it, but it was better than nothing. "Supergirl, huh?" he mumbled as he read the title on one of the comics. He grabbed it and began to page through it. "I prefer the SuperMAN comics." Carl mentioned as he noticed that Negan was checking out the 'books'.  Enid pushed her bag down the bed so they had more space for themself. The leader closed the book again after he read the first two pages. It wasn't really interesting, and the pictures were really boring.

 

"Where is the good stuff?" Negan asked as he got bored. Carl looked at Enid quickly before he rolled his eye back at Negan. "The good stuff?" he repeated nervously. Carl knew that Negan could get aggressive very fast, if he didn't get what he wanted. "Don't you have some magazines with titties in it?" he asked with a grin on his face. Carl's eyes opened wide before he bit onto his lips. Negan raised his eyebrows and licked over his white teeth. "No, we don't..." Enid answered in a soft voice. She was pretty shy if it came down to stuff like that. Carl swallowed quickly before he dug his eyes back into his comic.


End file.
